Keshin Amanojaku
| birthdate =March 11 | age =62 | japanese =Kazuhiko Inoe | title =Dark Angel (ダーク・エンジェル Dāku Enjeru) Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden) Konoha's Corrupted Shadow (葉の破損影 Ha no Hason Kage) | gender =Male | height =185.42 cm | weight =77.11 kg | blood type =AB | status =Alive | hometown =??? | country of origin =Land of Fire | affiliation =The Yomi | previous affiliation =Akatsuki | occupation =Wanderer | previous occupation =Assassin | team = | previous team =Equinox | partner = | previous partner =Kokugatsu | family =Surotiku (Adoptive-Daughter) Shisui Uchiha (Elder Borther) | rank =Kage | classification =Kirawa | reg = | academy =7 | chuunin =8 | jonin = | kekkei genkai = Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Armadagan Dark Release | tōta | mōra | beast = | hiden = | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Sin Release Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | unique =Pseudo-Immortal Can see Souls | jutsu =Akujin Tensei Amanonuhoko Blue Flame Armor Blue Flame: Okuninushi Blue Flame Wild Dance Dark Arts Dark Art: Demonic Apocalypse Dark Art: Demonic Nightmare Dark Art: Heart's Despair Dark Release: Criticism of the Artisic World Technique Dark Release Genjutsu: Infinite Darkness Technique Dark Release: Inhaling Maw Dark Release: Judgement Dark Release: Judgement Flames Dark Release: Sage Mode Dark Release: Malice Barrage Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: False Surroundings Technique Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Shatter Final Kojiki: Jikanamatsumaki Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Godly Sight Hiding in Darkness Izanagi Kojiki Mangekyo Sharingan: Genjutsu Mugen Izanagi Sharingan: Cleansing Sharingan: Ultimate Defense Summoning Technique (Kamisureiya) Uchiha Flame Formation Violent Whirlwind Wind Release: Air Bullets Wind Release: Wind Wall | weapons = Fuma Shuriken Muramasa Wire Strings | tblColour =#000000 | textColour =#DC143C | backgroundColour =#000000 }} Click here to listen to Keshin's theme, Darkness "...A dream... Hmm... I once had one of those. Now, I simply have an insatiable desire to kill." -Keshin Uchiha "I honestly do not care about your power, your expertise in combat, your flowing movements. I don't care that you are more powerful than me. Whether you choose to believe me or not, I will kill you." 1 John 2:18 "It is the last hour; and as you have heard that the Antichrist is coming, even now many antichrists have come, by which we know that it is the last hour.” Keshin Uchiha (うちは ケシン, Uchiha Keshin) is the last Kirawa in existence after their purge. He is the retainer of an ancient being and is said to be the incarnation of Kowaremashita. No one knows his origins, though some speculate he originated in the Land of Fire, causing him to be dubbed Konoha's Corrupted Shadow (葉の破損影 Ha no Hason Kage). Keshin's goals are still unclear, he formerly wanted to plunge the world into a world war and ultimately, kickstart the genocide of the human race. His hatred for humanity burned, due to him believing that he was a human for the first half of his life. However, after the death of his beloved daughter, he lost his passion for his dream, and slipped into depression. Eventually, he simply began wandering the world and The Yomi, speaking to the souls of the dead and gaining the knowledge of past Kirawa and warriors. After crushing and absorbing the soul of Izanagi, he gained complete mastery of Kojiki and can now utilize it with little drawbacks, thus, he was dubbed Hell's Time Warden (地獄の時間ウォーデン Jigoku no jikan u~ōden). He is still very much aware of Izanagi's will, and has set out to complete it. But Keshin's agenda of self-discovery is still his main priority. Not satisfied with simply being a vessel for destruction, he has decided to find out his true purpose in life, and will continue to thrive off of countless victims of his Kojiki's Shimotsumaki. Guided by both his memories of Izanagi and the remaining consciousness of Kowaermashita, Keshin is determined to discover his true purpose. Keshin's prowess in the shinobi arts is without peer already, but he is widely known for his mastering of Tamashijutsu. He can steal, manipulate, and completely destroy the souls of his victims. It has been said that Keshin is a Shinigami in human form, though, no one knows for sure. He can empower his physical and spiritual abilities using spiritual energies from deep inside his being. An example of this is his trademark Armadagan. Allowing him to absorb and utilize negative emotions as energy. Keshin's Armadagan also grants him access to Armadagan#The Seven Deadly Transgressions, seven techniques that grant him unthinkable power. Able to subdue towering monsters of various sizes, Keshin has been called Armageddon (ハルマゲドン Harumagedon). Thanks to his wide array of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Tamashijutsu, Keshin's power is seemingly unrivaled by both humans, Oni, and Kirawa. Background Keshin's origin has been long forgotten, but many believe he is a Missing-Nin from Konohagakure. He claims to have worked in coordination with the former Akatsuki leader Madara Uchiha in an organization known as Equinox. During his involvement in tracking down the Tailed-Beasts, he discovered a hidden village known as Kuraigakure. After overthrowing the original Yamikage, Keshin became village head for several years. Soon after, Keshin defected from Equinox and attempted to kill Madara on one occasion, only to fail. Soon after defecting, he began to wander aimlessly around the shinobi world. But then, for some unknown reason, Keshin would begin to experience spontaneous lusts for death and slaughter. Unable to control himself, he ravaged an entire village. In the leftovers of a lonely shack, he heard a soft wailing. As he entered the house, he saw a baby wrapped in a linen cloth. Feeling pity on the child, he took her into his care and named her Surotiku. Not knowing what to do with such a helpless creature, he soon found that he made a poor parent. Although, no matter how much he screwed up, the child never resented him. And as she grew up, he began to notice her resilience, causing him to train her in the shinobi arts. Shortly after, Keshin joined up with a man named Hiruko. The man in exchange for test subjects for his many experiments, trained Keshin in various forms of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. What Hiruko needed were four shinobi from four of the five shinobi villages. Hiruko stated he had already arranged the fifth's destiny. Keshin began kidnapping shinobi from Sunagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Kumogakure. Kakashi Hatake, a shinobi from Konohagakure that possessed the Sharingan, had been previously branded with the Puppet Curse, allowing Hiruko to bring him to himself. Keshin left after fulfilling Hiruko's wishes, and although he was begged to reconsider, Keshin continued his wanderings. He began to give himself to his bloodlust, ravaging small villages and killing off rogue shinobi. No one was sure who was responsible for such killings, as he left no traces that might lead to him being suspected. After many, many long and arduous trials and journeys, Keshin began to become lost between his nature as a Kirawa and being the reincarnation of Izanagi. After destroying Kuraigakure, he was abducted by Kowaremashita, who tried to manipulate Keshin into destroying the barrier between The Yomi and the world of the living. After breaking four of five gates, Keshin confronted Kowaremashita and absorbed him. However, after absorbing so much dark chakra, Keshin's body shut down and he remained dormant in suspended animation inside of The Yomi for ten years. Now, cold and bloodthirsty, he would venture into the world of the living and mar countless villages. But he could not do such things without gaining the attention of the Five Great Nations. A large bounty of 4,500,000 ryo was set, and countless Mercenary Ninja and bounty hunters took on the goal of capturing or killing Keshin, only to be mercilessly slaughtered. Eventually, Keshin fled far out of the reach of even the Five Great Nations and started his hunt for the last of Izanagi's Blood. After two years, he found it deep within a tomb, the tomb of Izanagi himself. In the cold, stiff hands of his remains rested the last of his Blood. Keshin, ecstatic at his discovery, gulped down the contents. A power unlike any other awakened in his lone Sharingan. The ability to manipulate the vast fissure between reality and illusion with no drawbacks. Now, with his newfound power, Keshin decided he would mar the world, and awaken his true potential as a Kirawa. He decided to venture back to the shinobi empire and continue what Izanagi had started. He ravaged the villages that had been marked as enemies of Izanagi. And once again, shinobi began to notice him. He was constantly on the run from mercenary shinobi. After killing his pursuers, he would drag their bodies into The Yomi and destroy them. Leaving no traces. After one such occasion, he jumped out of a wormhole created by his mysterious left eye and found himself standing in front of Surotiku. Flooded with with various emotions, he embraced her. And after the two cried together, Keshin finally smiled at the only person he ever truly loved. Putting his arm around her, he walked down the mountain he had once called home. But Keshin's happiness wouldn't last. For one dreadful day, Surotiku was abducted by a group of Jashinists. Keshin ruthlessly pursued them to their capital in the Land of Wind and arrived at the citadel this particular group called home. But the man did exactly as they had anticipated, for they had been lying in wait with shackles in hand. As they ambushed Keshin, he was overcome by the sheer number of them. After being subdued, he was quickly blindfolded and beaten. The men nailed Keshin's hands to a wooden cross and placed it in the center of their majestic fortress. As they removed the blindfolds, Keshin caught sight of his beloved Surotiku. He was then forced to watch as she was violently abused by the many men. Keshin's rage was at it's peak, dark chakra began to pour from him in massive quantities. A bloodlust coated the entire area. Keshin snapped the board he had been nailed to and cast his Kojiki on all of the men there. Coming down from the cross, he used the boards still attached to his hands via the nails as a means of beating down each and every man that was there. No longer immortal due to Keshin reversing the state of their bodies, Keshin killed each and every man present. Covered in blood, he jerked the nails from his hands. Keshin then scooped up Surotiku in his arms, and watched as she died. As she breathed her last, Keshin awakened his Armadagan. And watched as her soul began to drift into The Yomi. However, it was mysteriously lost in the realm of the living as it attempted to reach the afterlife. Heartbroken, Keshin now wanders the earth in search of her soul. Surotiku's body has been restored and placed under Kojiki's effects, preserving her vessel until he finds it. Appearance Keshin is a tall, lanky man with the appearance of a young man in his twenties. This is due to his Kojiki. Keshin's body now resides outside of the affects of time, therefore, the only way for Keshin to die is by combat. He has dark, onyx eyes that glow with a silvery sheen. His right eye is dyed red when activating his Sharingan, his eye takes on the standard, three tomoed appearance of the Copy Wheel Eye. When his Kaleidoscope is active, his eye takes on the pattern of his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan: A wide, black four pointed star, underneath a straightened, red four pointed star. Framing his face is his stark, white hair that appears to never be kept, and is a more extreme variation of his former hairstyle. His main attire consists of functional black robes and a unique scarf shielding his face and hiding his identity. The scarf was made from a tapestry deep within Kowaremashita's Castle. He stands out in a crowd, though this never occurs due to his reclusive nature. His skin is quite pale due to his extended time in The Yomi. While in his empowered state caused from the first phase of the Seventh Transgression, Keshin's appearance will experience many different changes. A peculiar mask will shield his face and eyes, hindering him from casting Genjutsu through his Sharingan, but empowering his already impressive abilities. Keshin's main transformation is characterized by dark claws surrounding his hands, and spiky armor running down his back, arms, or even legs. The shell created by this mainly takes on the appearance of a centipede-like creature. Though the appearance all depends on the amount of spiritual energy he has tapped into. When fully transformed, Keshin will transform into a dragon-like behemoth. In this form, Keshin is uncontrollable. The appearance taken on in this form is quite different from his look when using his Dark Release: Sage Mode. Keshin's hair would generally turn black and he would gain raven-like wings when using this technique. However, after his meditation inside of The Yomi, Keshin mastered the technique, and learned to amplify both his absorptive powers, and intimidating appearance. He will manifest not raven wings, but wings comprised of dark chakra that he gained from Kowaremashita. He will usually brandish his bone claws created by Shikotsumyaku along with his wings. DarkSage.png|Keshin's Sage Mode Corruption.png|Keshin's first phase of transformation Wrath.jpeg|Keshin's final transformed appearance His appearance overall, is quite demonic. His psychotic grin and flickering eyes reflect his gruesome and brutal nature. Even extreme for a Kirawa, Keshin is especially bloodthirsty. His left eye bears the trademark Soul Visage in all Kirawa. His sclera is dyed as black as the new moon, and his iris is the color of blood. Keshin has been revered as The Antichrist by many, his corrupted appearance has lead some to believe he is the grim reaper or the devil. His formerly attractive features and kind disposition has been disfigured and distorted by the sheer amount of darkness he has taken on over the years. Personality Keshin is normally a calm and collected individual, analyzing all situations from a distance and doing so silently. But in combat, Keshin is insane. He smiles with one of his crazed smiles, and speaks in a loud, wavering tone. Keshin loves the sights and sounds of battle. Like the clanging of weapons, the screams of a fallen opponent, the sight, and even taste of blood. His fighting style is like that of a crazed berserker. Though, he is very aware of the danger, and will gain distance and reevaluate the situation if necessary. He will analyze his opponent(s) until they show a weakness, or he will simply experiment with long-range attacks until discovering a solution. In short, Keshin has a tactically sound mind, but appears to be berserk. Now, outside of combat, he is cold. Having been hardened from his long life characterized by the carnage of a Kirawa's life and the losses of his many loved ones. He is hesitant to become close to anyone, believing he may cause their death. This man has truly been broken a thousand times over by his own darkness. At times he will seem egotistical, believing those that believe in an afterlife aside from The Yomi are foolish. Keshin is a self-proclaimed atheist, believing that an omnipotent being cannot be born. Keshin's wisdom at first, sounds like the babbling a of a prideful fool. But when one actually take some of heart what this man has to say, his words do effect others. Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Keshin's chakra is dark and quite oppressive upon release. It's power is enough to dispel weak Genjutsu and force some opponents back. However, he does not possess incredibly large reserves as some have been led to believe. Many people make this mistake after coming into contact with him, as he does not seem to run out of chakra in mid combat. This is because of the large amount of soul energy he possesses thanks to his Kirawa nature and mastery of Tamashijutsu. Able to siphon the auras given off by his foes' souls, Keshin has a constant supply of energy. But even though his chakra reserves are not particularly large, he still possesses an impressive amount of dark chakra. It , in fact, is so potent, that it seems to be visible to the naked eye. Keshin's prowess in Taijutsu is quite impressive. He is able to subdue most opponents with Taijutsu alone. He moves in a series of passive moves, allowing his foe to wear themselves out as he counters their every move. He will then proceed to hammer them with a series of quick and brutal assaults. A swift, hard beating sums up Keshin's Taijutsu style. Usually enhancing his already blistering speed with either the second volume of Kojiki or the First Transgression, he leaves most opponents in the dust. When fighting opponents that he has become irritated with, however, Keshin will fight like a berserker with no restraint. This usually ends with his opponent being completely overwhelmed by his brutal force alone. Ninjutsu Keshin, being an Uchiha, has a natural affinity for Fire Release techniques. He learned his clan's "Coming of Age" technique at the age of six years old. A true prodigy in regards to this branch of elemental Ninjutsu. Keshin's abilities with Fire Release is without peer. He can make use of the destructive power of the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, his weapon of choice when massacring a large amount of people. He has shown immense skill in bending the course of his flames with his chakra, as seen best when he uses the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique. He is able to manipulate the course of the flames at nearly a seventy-five degree angle. Or, he will conceal shuriken inside of the little infernos and bend the flaming ninja stars with Wire Strings.